You're My Baby!
by Arte Stella
Summary: Nusantara Ardiana. 15 tahun. Murid pindahan dari Indonesia. Tengah mengenyam pendidikan di Academy of Nations dan... Mencari siapakah cinta pertamanya. Tetapi ketika semua orang berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Tara, bagaimana gadis ini dapat yakin bahwa satu diantara mereka ini adalah cinta pertamanya? Gakuen!AU . Straight . Harem!Nesia . Multipairs . Crack pairs!


_Dua belas tahun yang lalu, kalau Tara boleh mengingat-ingat lagi masa kelam itu, adalah waktu-waktu suramnya ketika ia ditinggal sepi dalam panti asuhan yang bobrok dan kumuh._

_Setahun. Lalu dua tahun berlalu. Ia masih tetap saja merasa sendirian. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa menemaninya bermain karena ia dianggap terlalu kecil. Ia terlalu buruk di mata anak-anak dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya._

"_Tara bodoh! Tara kecil! Tara tak bisa apa-apa!"_

"_Hei, Tara! Kenapa kamu masih di sini?! Cepat sana pergi dari sini, hahahahaha!"_

_Lalu tawa. Ejekan, cercaan. Semuanya seakan tak pernah berhenti menyiksanya dari waktu ke waktu. Ibu panti asuhan tidak begitu memperhatikan dirinya, dan semuanya terasa sangat membuatnya takut. Semakin membuatnya merasa jatuh dan jatuh__―_

―_sampai lelaki itu datang._

_Ia sudah lupa bagaimana sosoknya, tetapi ia masih ingat akan senyuman hangat penuh kasih sayang. Tangan-tangan besarnya melindungi seorang Tara dari cercaan-cercaan tak berguna dari anak-anak panti asuhan lainnya. Tidak lama untuk membuat seorang Tara merasa kagum kepadanya. Dan tidak lama, sampai kedua anak yang masih diliputi kepolosan akan dunia, mengikat janji mereka._

"_Aku akan terus bersumpah, akan selalu kulindungi Tara."_

_Ia ucapkan itu. Suara lembut yang berasal dari bibir yang kemudian mengecup keningnya. Tangan hangat itu menariknya keluar dari panti asuhan, membawanya bermain. Terus melindunginya, memberinya afeksi, dan segala perhatian. Semua tertumpah begitu manis kepada Tara yang mulai terbuai akan betapa nyamannya dikasihi._

_Hingga hari itu datang._

_Ia lihat hari itu, sang Matahari miliknya telah dibawa oleh orang dewasa. Mengakhiri kisahnya yang bahagia di panti asuhan. Kembali memainkan cerita dengan Tara yang dihina lagi._

Karena senyum itu sudah menghilang, jauh, jauh dariku.

**.**

**You're my Baby!**

**Hetalia : Axis Powers **** Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Nusantara Ardiana **** Me**

**WARNING**

**BTT + NA Brothers x Fem!Indonesia . OC . OOC . Gakuen!AU . Butler!Alfred and Butler!Matthew . Crack Pairs . And Many More**

**.**

Derap langkah kaki yang bising terdengar menuju sebuah lapangan sekolah Academy of Nations. Sebuah sekolah prestigius yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh mereka yang memiliki kemampuan khusus atau kekuasaan yang tak terbatas. Terdengar juga suara-suara perbincangan antar gadis-gadis yang sepertinya tengah bersorak-sorak akan betapa menawannya seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang baru saja berjalan dengan penuh wibawa. Sekali-kali lainnya, terdengar juga suara teriakan dari salah satu pengawas sekolah yang nampaknya sangat pemarah, tengah menceramahi beberapa murid yang mencoret-coret baju teman lainnya.

Normal, semuanya masih normal.

Lalu ada mereka, yang berlari-larian di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Mengejar-ngejar anak-anak lainnya yang sepertinya tengah membawa kabur tas si pengejar. Atau seorang lain lagi, yang marah-marah karena wajahnya digambar-gambar dengan spidol permanen kala ia sedang tertidur di mejanya tadi.

Masih normal.

Beberapa orang melakukan semacam ajang pamer tubuh di atas atap sekolah yang masih ditutup karena adanya pekerjaan konstruksi.

"HEI, SIAPA SURUH KALIAN NAIK KE ATAP SEKOLAH?! TURUN KALIAN!"

"ELU SIAPA, DASAR PAK GURU GAK BENER YEYEYEYEYE~"

Dan kemudian, guru yang dipanggil nggak bener itu langsung naik dengan kecepatan turbo speed. Mengejar anak-anak yang kemudian langsung ditelanjangi habis-habisan, hanya bersisa kolor, dan disuruh berdiri sambil berpose hormat sampai pulang sekolah.

Normal, deh…

Seorang gadis yang keluar dari Alphard, digiring oleh dua orang lelaki yang sangat menawan. Dua orang dengan rambut sekuning matahari, sementara yang satunya nampak memiliki rambut yang agak bergelombang dan yang satunya lagi, si pemilik mata biru laut itu, memiliki rambut yang lebih lurus dengan setangkai rambut mencuat unik di atas kepalanya. Menggiring gadis berkulit sawo matang yang tingginya hanya sepundak mereka dan membawakan tas sekolah gadis itu.

Oke, tidak normal.

Jelas saja pemandangan dua lelaki aduhai dengan seorang gadis rupawan yang manis dapat menarik perhatian banyak pasang mata. Sekali-kali pun ini adalah sekolah prestigius, tetapi tak ada yang bisa menandingi betapa elegannya tiga orang yang tengah berjalan masuk menuju pintu utama sekolah. Terlihat dua penjaga gadis itu memakai tailcoat dan berpakaian sangat rapi. Sekali dua kali tebak, beberapa murid bisa berasumsi kalau dua lelaki itu adalah butler dari sang gadis yang nampak sederhana namun anggun tersebut.

"Kalian tidak seharusnya mengikutiku…"

"Perintah Tuan, Nona. Oh, ya, Nona Ardiana, kelas anda berada di X-3. Anda harus naik ke lantai tiga terlebih dahulu, dan sepertinya akan berat bagi anda jika harus naik tangga, eh?" seorang yang berambut agak bergelombang itu berucap penuh sopan kepada gadis yang bernama belakang Ardiana tersebut. "Mau saya angkat sampai ke atas supaya nona tak perlu naik tangga?"

"Oh, Matthew. Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu." Gadis bernama Ardiana itu menyapa balik kepada Matthew. "Sudah, kalian pulang saja. Aku tak akan mati kok kalau kalian tidak selalu berada di sampingku." Kali ini menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah mereka berdua, yang direspon dengan sebuah tawa. "Karena itu, Alfred, tas-ku, _please_?"

"Baiklah, nona." kali ini, sesosok dengan rambut yang lebih cerah dan rambut lebih lurus itu segera memberikan tas milik gadis itu. "Nona yakin tasnya tidak terlalu berat untuk nona bawa sendiri?"

"Ah tidak sama sekali." Ucapnya. "Sudah, kalian pulang saja. Terima kasih banyak, ya."

"Sama-sama, nona."

Yang dipanggil Ardiana itu akhirnya berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia melihat pada jam tangannya, waktu menandakan sedikit lagi sebelum masuk kelas. Ia tak menyangka kalau ia akan bangun telat tadi pagi, dan sekarang, terima kasih, ia nyaris terlambat. Bersyukur saja kedua pelayannya barusan sangat baik untuk membantu dirinya bersiap, sehingga akhirnya kita bisa menjumpai seorang Nusantara Ardiana berlari sedikit tergesa-gesa di lorong putih dengan jendela-jendela besar ini―

―Sehingga ia tak memperhatikan ia telah menabrak dua orang lelaki besar di depannya.

"Ma-maaf!"

Segera, Tara―sapaan akrab Nusantara Ardiana―meminta maaf. Ia memungut barang-barangnya yang berceceran di lantai, dan ia sama sekali tidak berani untuk bertatap muka dengan dua orang yang baru saja ia tabrak dan sepertinya tengah membantunya memunguti barang-barang ini. Salah satu dari orang itu menyentuh pipinya, sehingga dengan penuh keterkejutan, Tara bertatap muka dengan si pemilik mata merah yang mencekat tersebut…

"Oh, kamu―"

**To Be Continued?**

**.**

**A/N : **Halooo~ saya nyoba bikin fic lagi, nih. Duh, saya bener-bener nggak ngerti gimana enaknya bikin fic dengan Harem!Nesia ( walaupun saya harus bilang, ini lucu, sih. Saya sukaaaa banget. Duh, apalagi Nesia dengan BTT dan NA Brothers itu cukup unik di mata saya. ) jadi kalau seandainya ada salah, saya mohon feedbacknya :)

Ini masih prolog, jadi masih pendek. Perlu saya lanjutin gak ya, enaknya?

Nah, Reviewnya, dong! Stella masih pemula, jadi belum tahu enaknya gimana nulis yang bagus xDa


End file.
